


One Week, Four Days

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Quarantine, Teasing, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck and Eddie struggle with keeping their space from each other when they're quarantined at Eddie's place.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 377





	One Week, Four Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> Needed a tiny bit of fluff with everything going on. Hope everyone is staying safe and sane 💜.

The only good thing about being quarantined is getting to spend more time with Christopher and Buck. 

At first it had just been Christopher and Eddie, but after the first day Christopher had started talking about how much he missed Buck and wished he could come over. 

And well, Eddie hadn't been able to deny him that. 

Truthfully, Eddie was already missing him too.

The problem is having Buck so close. Sure, they always spend a lot of time together, but not like this. 

Now he gets to see Buck first thing in the morning with his bed hair and sleepy smile, and just before bed knowing that he's just going to be sleeping down the hall. 

It's too much and not enough, and gives him a glimpse of what it would be like if Buck were here on a more permanent basis. Eddie's really not sure how he's supposed to deal with this.

He has it under control though. He does.

At least until the third day when Christopher says what Eddie's been thinking. Or at least one of the things. 

"I wish it was always like this."

"Yeah buddy, me too."

His words are meant for Christopher, but his eyes stay on Eddie. The look in them is enough to almost break him. 

Almost.

He has enough resolve to walk into the kitchen under the ornate pretense of getting snacks. 

Of course Buck follows him. 

"Everything okay?"

Eddie means to say yes. To make some joke about Buck eating all the popcorn. That's not what comes out. 

"I love you."

Buck blinks, his hands clenching at his sides. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Yeah. No. Of course not. I uhh…"

"I made this weird, didn't I?"

"No!" Buck says, his hands raising before dropping to his sides again. "No. I love you too. You just have really bad timing."

"I think it's good considering you can't run away," Eddie jokes. 

Buck rolls his eyes, "Except I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then do it."

"What about social distancing?"

"Are you really going to make me wait two weeks to kiss you?" Eddie asks him. 

"It is the responsible thing to do."

"Screw responsibility," Eddie mutters. He reaches for Buck, only to have him jump back out of his reach. 

He clicks his tongue and points his finger at him, "Nuh uh. That's not suitable behavior, Eddie."

"I'll show you suitable behavior."

Buck smirks, "Oh you definitely can. In one week, four days."

"I hate you."

Buck laughs and grabs the bag of popcorn off the counter. "We both know that's not true. And you can show me just how much you _don't_ hate me in…”

"One week, four days. I know."

Buck goes to walk away and stops. He turns his head towards him, the teasing grin replaced with something more serious. "Hey, you know this isn't easy for me either, right?"

A little of the annoyance leaves Eddie then. Of course he knows that. This isn't easy on any of them. “Yeah, Buck. I know."

“One week, four days isn’t really that long.”

Eddie smiles, “Not long at all.”

It feels like forever though. Eddie thought it was torture before having Buck close and not being able to act on his feelings. It’s harder now knowing Buck returns his feelings. Knowing that he wants him just as much, and it’s only this stupid quarantine keeping them apart.

The one week, four days turns into a week. Then into five days. Into three...

They somehow make it without breaking.

Eddie knows that’s mostly thanks to Christopher. He keeps them busy enough.

It’s that last day that truly tests them. Christopher is asleep down the hall in his room and Buck and Eddie are in the living room, doing their best to keep the recommended six feet between them. 

Eddie has never been more aware of the distance as he has been these past couple of weeks. 

Especially in this moment, with Buck sitting so close but still so far. His eyes are focused on the TV, but Eddie can’t stop watching him.

“You’re really determined to make this difficult, aren't you?” Buck asks, turning his head to look at him.

“You’re the one that’s sitting here looking like that,” Eddie retorts.

“Like what?”

“That,” Eddie says, gesturing towards him.

“That’s not very specific.”

“Believe me, you don’t want me to be specific right now,” Eddie tells him.

“Maybe I do,” Buck says, turning to face him fully.

“Buck…”

"What do I look like, Eddie?"

"Soft," Eddie says. His pulse thumbs when Buck gets on his knees and moves closer. "And really fucking kissable."

"I could say the same thing about you," Buck says. 

Eddie swallows, trying to keep a little bit of his self control. "What about social distancing?"

"Screw social distancing."

"That's not very responsible."

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Any further argument is lost when Buck tackles him back against the couch and kisses him. Not that he wants to argue. He's been waiting far too long for this. Damn if he's not going to enjoy it. 

The clock chimes in the kitchen and Eddie smiles. 

"It's midnight," Eddie tells him. "You know what that means?"

Buck grins, "Our two weeks are up, and I can kiss you as much as I want?"

"Damn right," Eddie says, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Tonight there isn't going to be any distance between them if he has his way about it. Luckily, Buck seems more than on board with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
